Union of Everett
UNION OF EVERETT INTRO The Union of Everett is a new nation located in North America. It is made up of the eastern half of the United States of America, Canada and Mexico, Haiti, Belize and Puerto Rico. Everett has a land area of 2.3 million square miles, containing 35 states, the largest of which is Quebec, formerly of Canada. Everett has a population of 205 million citizens. The capitol city is under construction in New York. The government offices are completed and functional. Everett City, when completed, will be Everett's second largest city and will be capable of containing ten million people with room to expand and become a city of twenty million. HISTORY On July 4, 2003, Everett declared independence from the United States in a peaceful agreement between Everett, the United States and the United Nations. Fifteen states were part of the new union. As time progressed and Everett became a better nation than the United States, more states seceded and joined Everett. Everett was first formed in late 2002 when government corruption within the United States began to peak. State governors were called together by a young political genious and discussions of forming a new nation were held. New York state was the first state to agree to this plan and soon other states followed suit. When word got out that fifteen states were preparing to leave the United States, mass protests joined the effort. In May 2003, the United States and the new union discussed the issue with the United Nations acting as a mediator to keep the peace. With evidence provided of America's corruption, the United States had no choice but the let Everett become it's own independent nation. The U.S. government moved from Washington DC to Sacramento, California. On July 4, 2003, Everett announced it's independence and shocked the world. Within months, more states joined the new nation. New laws and regulations were passed, old ones removed and Everett shot forward in prosperity. Everetti scientists created a new mineral in late 2004 that was worth 95 times that of gold. The mineral, Diagold, was a mix of gold and diamond. Diagold was mass produced and Everett became the official world economic power. The Everetti dollar was worth three times that of the United States' dollar. With this new cash flow, the Everetti government began many projects to repair the damage from the old government. The national debt was paid off completely and taxes were drastically reduced. More states joined the union and demanded liberty from the United States. By mid 2005, every state east of the Mississippi River was Everetti territory. Louisiana joined the Union of Everett in early 2006 after becoming tired of the United States not providing aid for hurricane Katrina. Louisiana broke away and join Everett and was immediately aided by the new nation. In 2006 riots began in Mexico as Mexican citizens wanted to move to Everett. Things quickly changed when five Mexican provinces demanded to secede from Mexico. They were warmly welcomed by Everett. Mexico's government attempted to keep control of the seceding states but failed when Mexico's own troops lost morale, fighting against their own people. Mexico gave up the five states and the five joined Everett. In mid 2006 Quebec, Labrador and Newfoundland seceded from Canada because of a disagreement. The three provinces joined Everett. To keep the peace, Everett paid the Canadian government reparations for any possible damages caused by the secedition of the three states. Ontario became a fourth and final state to join Everett forcing the Canadian government to move from Ottawa to Vancouver. Outbreaks of violence in Haiti in mid 2007 hit a peak and sent the country into civil war. Everett's President was contacted by the government of Haiti, pleading for aid. Haiti decided to surrender itself to the control of Everett and allow the Everetti military to come in and clean up the disaster area. Haiti became the 34th state of Everett. Not long after, Puerto Rico joined the Union of Everett becoming the 35th state. GOVERNMENT Everett's government went under a massive overhaul after it seceded from the United States. The U.S. government was heavily corrupted. A new form of government was drawn out before the official day of seceding from the U.S. Everett is run by a Councilist Democracy. A Councilism has two branches of government, the Judicial branch and the Executive branch. Because the Legislative branch is extremely easy to corrupt, it was removed. There are no political parties allowed. Political parties are known for being breeding grounds of corruption and were therefore made illegal. Each candidate runs for office by themself as an individual and not as a "party" or special group. They run according to their own personal views and beliefs. There is no Electoral College, as it has flaws as seen in the United States' 2004 elections and during three other elections. Each individual vote is counted. The candidate with the most votes wins. An elected official can be impeached at any time by the people through a national vote. Lobbying and bribery is a high crime in which results in life imprisonment. Governmental corruption is also a high crime and results in the same, with the charge of Treason. Executive The Executive branch is made up of the President and his/her advisors. Each advisor represents a department of the government such as the department of education, economic department, department of defense, department of transportation and so on. Each advisor brings up related issues and the President decides what to enact into law. The advising council can override a Presidential decision in the event such a decision violates laws or civil rights. The President is voted into office by the citizens, the overall majority wins. Each advisor is also elected into office by the people. Before a law can officially pass into effect, the Judicial branch must review it and make sure it does not violate and other laws and civil rights. Judicial The Judicial branch is made up of nine Justices, each is elected into office individually by the people. Nine Justices exist so there can never be a 50/50 vote. Justices preside over issues of Federal court cases, civil and human rights and review laws being passed. In the event of Executive branch corruption, the Judicial branch takes over as the leadership until a new Executive branch is voted into office. All Judicial decisions MUST be based on the laws and rights of life, liberty, property, equality and the pursuit of happiness. CULTURE Everett contains 205 million citizens as of January 1, 2008. The official language of Everett is English but there are three primary languages, English, Spanish and French. French is mostly spoken in Haiti and Quebec. Spanish spoken in Puerto Rico and the states of Cancun and Maya Coast. The are hundreds of various religions and beliefs though the most common is Christianity. Extremist religions have been outlawed such as radical Islam and Scientology. Everett is a equal nation, every person has the right to exist and do as they wish. Racism is illegal in the Union of Everett and groups such as the Ku Klux Klan and Aryan Union have been forced out, banned, outlawed and arrested. Race crimes are a high crime in Everett and can result in punishments as high as the death penalty. Everett allows the death penalty in all states and such measures have become frequent to try and eliminate crime. Everett allows full equal rights to all people, which includes gay marriage, transsexual rights, work place discrimination laws and school discrimination laws. Women were given pay raises. In the United States, women did not get paid the same amount of money as a man for the same job. Such inequalities in Everett are federal felony crimes. Stem cell research is completely legal and encouraged by the government. Abortion is a partial matter as laws state that women over 18 with the exception of those who were raped, cannot have abortions. As defined in Everetti law, an abortion is the eradication of a fetus over four weeks old. In the justice system, people are innocent until proven guilty with the exception of those caught in the act. Those caught committing a crime are automatically guilty until proven innocent. One third of the nation's population owns a firearm of some kind. Firearms are completely legal for those 18 and older. The only gun bans in place are military grade weapons such as launchers, grenades and explosives. 79% of the nation's population uses computers, 96% of those users use the internet. Two thirds of the nation own or drive a car. Everett does not like the use of nuclear power for anything and only owns seventy five nuclear warheads. Interesting Facts About Everett *Everetti's drive on the right side of the road. *Everett uses both "miles per hour (MPH)" and "kilometers per hour (KmPH)" on speed limit signs. *1 in 5 school teachers are armed with a hand gun. *Everett has the youngest Presidential age limit of any North American nation. Persons as young as 21 years old may run for President. *President Kaitlyn Spencer is the first Atheist President in American history. ECONOMY Everett has the top economy in the world but soon won't have one at all. With an announcement in mid 2008, Everett stated the release of millions of work droids to simultaneously take over 93% of the jobs and duties of humans, ranging from maintenance to cashiers to truck drivers to fire fighters, paramedics, surgeons and police. The work droids will make money no longer needed as droids will do all the work. The economy is expected to be shutdown in Everett in the coming months making Everett the first nation on the planet to no longer need money. Expected in September 2008, Everett will use it's Diagold resources purely for international trading, to purchase goods from outside the country. Deals are being made with countries like Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, Britain, the United States, Canada, Germany, Italy, Israel and France to provide those nations with robotic technology so they too can be rid of an economy. The FTA or Free Trade Agreement is being drawn up for nations without economies to be able to provide each other the products they need in addition to purchasing products from nations that still use an economy. At the moment, the Everetti Dollar is the most expensive dollar in the world meaning Everett has the strongest economy. Everett has no national debt, which was paid off in 2005. The average income of the national population is ten trillion dollars. The average income for the government from taxes is two trillion dollars. Taxes Taxes in Everett are set at five different amounts. The 'poor class' is not taxed at all. The low class is taxed 5% of their income. The middle class is taxed 15% of their income. The high class is taxed 45% of their income and the ultra class is taxed 55% and 75% of their income. Poor citizens make less than $20,000 per year. Ultra class citizens make over $1,000,000 per year and are split into two types. Ultra class A citizens are taxed 55% of their income. These citizens consist of hardworking officials, CEOs, inventors, business officials and others. Ultra class B citizens are taxed 75% of their income. These citizens consist of luxury careers such as actors, actresses, singers, bands, rappers, movie stars and sports stars. ENVIRONMENT Everett's pollution levels are low and are expected to be eliminated entirely with the completion of thousands of one hundred foot tall air filter towers that will be constructed across the nation. These towers will filter pollution from the air and pump out pure clean air. New laws requiring recycling only and the construction of hundreds of new recycling centers will clean away pollution and reduce waste. These plants are still being constructed. Landfills will also be eaten away by recycling centers and waste incinerators. Power plants in Everett are being replaced by cold fusion power plants and all polluting type plants will be closed down. Twenty fusion power plants are under construction and will power the entire nation. These plants will be self sufficient and controlled by automated systems and droids making the cost for electricity non-existent. TECHNOLOGY Everett currently has the most advanced society on Earth. Transportation 92% of vehicles are HES vehicles and that number is skyrocketing. HES vehicles are extremely popular as they require little refueling. HES stands for Hydro-Electric-Solar vehicle. The windows of the car are solar panels, a rechargeable battery is built into the trunk area and the entire engine compartment is a hydro fuel cell engine. The vehicle can switch back and forth between these energy sources and get hundreds, even thousands, of miles to the gallon of hydrogen. There are just as many hydrogen fuel stations as there are gasoline stations in Everett. The Everetti government provides grants to people who wish to convert their car into a HES vehicle. The government will pay all expenses to have your vehicle converted. HES planes and alternate fuel airliners are in production and being converted as well. 50% of airliners now run off of fusion cell/jet fuel power. All passenger airliners are to be converted to fusion cell power by January 2009 and all private jets and small planes are to be converted to HES/fusion cell. Criminal Justice/Military The military now uses fusion cell powered tanks, naval ships, submarines, fighter jets, helicopters and other vehicles. Everett uses stealth only fighter and bomber planes which run off of fusion cell power. Weapons grade lasers are now in use as seen in the HADV2 robot droids. Fighter jets are equipt with lasers on each end of the wing. HADV2 robots are used in both law enforcement and military applications and have proven extremely effective. SDI defenses have been constructed across the nation to defend against missile attacks. These laser turrets can be used against fighter and bomber craft as well. Nuclear weapons are frowned upon because of their radioactive nature. As a replacement, Everett has developed EMP bombs. Electro-Magnetic Pulses are highly effective when fighting a war as anything electronic will be fried. No one can be killed from the energy wave. This leaves no death and destruction. MILITARY The Everetti military has gone under massive changes since 2003 when the nation first gained independence. The United States and Everett divided up the military. Any soldier who lives in Everetti territory was now a soldier of Everett. In mid 2005, all of the Everetti soldiers withdrew from all locations across the world and returned home. The military regrouped and reassigned soldiers into the Everetti military with new uniforms. Everetti military soldiers wear blue, gray, black and white digital camoflauge as the standard unform colors but can change the outfit according to the war zone, such as desert camoflauge for desert warfare. The standard military weapon for soldiers are either the M4A1 Assault Rifle or the HK G36C. Sidearms were changed to the HK MP7A1. In late 2007, the Everetti ground forces were replaced by attack droids called HADV2 droids. Hover Assault Droid Version Two are two feet wide. They are armed with weapons grade lasers, six M203 sized grenade launchers containing extremely high explosive material and a slicing laser. HADV2's are fast and deadly and can take up to 30 rounds of bullets before going down. The HADV2 replaced the entire ground troop force. Those who were in the military were switched to working as national guardsmen and as backup soldiers in the event the droids were to fail. The HADV2 droids saw their first bit of action being test run in Iraq and Afghanistan and showed top of the line capability. They were not used in full force until the Iraqistan War in May 2008. The droids were so effective that the war was won within a month. Category:Union of EverettCategory:Regions